Perspectiva Isométrica
by yoseriahippie
Summary: Una gota, dos gotas. En un acto de impulsividad siguió a dos hombres buscados por el Ministerio hasta un bar. Tres gotas. Para poder dar la dirección del local a las autoridades. Es posible que no pueda sacar la mancha de sangre de sus jeans. Estos eran de Dominique, espero que salga la mancha. / Muy ligeramente fuera de Cannon
1. Prólogo- De como conocí a mis amigos

**NA: Hola! Simplemente quería aclarar que sitúo este fic dentro del cannon con dos pequeñas excepciones: **

**Draco y Astoria Malfoy tienen una hija antes de tener a Scorpius: Aurora Malfoy, del mismo año que Dominique Waesley, y Astoria Greengrass no es sangre pura (no se menciona si es o no, así que me tome la libertad de hacerla mestiza). **

**El resto de las cosas mencionadas en los libros las respeto, toda la información que sea ajena a ellos no la consideré para escribir este fic. **

**Disfruten y si les interesa manden una crítica, siempre se aprecia.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mi propiedad intelectual, lo unico que me pertenece son los personajes originales y esta historia

_I. Prefacio: de como conocí a mis amigos._

Creo que hay momentos importantes en la vida, querido lector. Y no hablo de cosas inevitables o totalmente naturales, como _nacer, _o quienes son tus padres, o si tus ojos son claros u oscuros; no hablo de cosas determinantes como tu nombre o clase social. Tampoco hablo de las oportunidades y circunstancias que dividen en dos tu futuro, de las decisiones importantes, como que carrera seguir, donde trabajar, si comer o no ese quinto pedazo de pizza.

No, yo hablo de los momentos formativos. De las experiencias que llenan tu ser, imborrables de tu alma, las memorias que te transforman en esta persona de hoy. Las vivencias que sirven de respaldo para tus decisiones, el combustible para pasar tus determinaciones y definir como responder cuando el universo te golpea la cara.

Quizá estoy siento muy parcial, lo que sucede es que mi vida sería significativamente distinta sin estos momentos. Te pido disculpas querido lector si no me estoy explicando bien. Simplemente estoy intentando entender todo lo que está pasando ahora, y necesito recordar algunas cosas para poder darle sentido.

Todo se remonta al día que conocí a mi primo, a Dominique y a Victoire; el día que mi padre me llevo con él a un lugar donde nunca había ido, a la casa de alguien a quien nunca habían mencionado. Hoy no podría imaginar mi vida sin las tardes que pasé en el jardín de los Tonks. Momentos importantes como venía diciendo.

Mis padres se iban en un pequeño viaje de "trabajo". No entendía porque me llevó allí específicamente (por supuesto que hoy es más que claro), podría haberme dejado en casa de mi abuela, donde habría tenido unos días como muchos otros: aprovechando el consentimiento de la madre de mi padre, quien siempre tuvo una debilidad conmigo.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado a papá si las hojas producían sombras antes de caer, si funcionaban como el árbol que abandonaban y recortaban, aunque sea por un segundo, pedazos de sol en su descenso a la tierra. Papá estaba algo extraño pero contesto como siempre lo hacía: con una sonrisa: "No estoy seguro Rory, podríamos hacer un experimento cuando volvamos para descubrir que pasa". Siento que disfrutaba mis preguntas curiosas porque le recordaban que mi infancia fue radicalmente mejor que la suya.

Hoy no tengo recuero del intercambio inicial entre Andromeda y mi padre. Sé que casi no habían interactuado, sé que mi padre debe de haber estado nervioso y la Señora Tonks sorprendida. Casi puedo imaginarlo, mi padre parándose bien derecho y subiendo la mandíbula, como cuando está nervioso; Andromeda dejándonos pasar con una mano y ojos resguardados, siempre presentes en situaciones extrañas o en preguntas incómodas. Recuerdo estar fascinada por la casa de los Tonks, había una interacción extraña entre los artefactos muggle y los mágicos: Un tarro de polvos flu en la mesa junto al teléfono, comics Muggle junto a un número del Quisquilloso, con imágenes de elfos en movimiento. Tan distinta a la casa de mis padres en Londres, que era más muggle que esta, o la de mi abuela que era más mágica. Observaciones importantes para una niña de 5 años.

Mientras mi mente exploraba ese living ignoraba las cosas que sucedían fuera. Mi madre me contó que fueron días _peligrosos_, no tanto como los de la guerra por supuesto, pero si difíciles. Especialmente para nuestra pequeña familia.

Lo que sí retuve en mi mente a la perfección fueron los tres niños que entraron corriendo desde el jardín. Uno de unos ocho años con pelo violentamente turquesa y con algunos agujeros entre los dientes; una niña rubia mayor que yo que fue arrastrada por el primero dentro de la casa con el ceño fruncido, y la última, más pequeña que los otros, riendo, con cabello rubio, más claro que el de mi padre, cayendo hasta sus hombros.

Que fácil que era hacer amigos a esa edad. Andromeda apenas si tuvo tiempo de explicarnos que Teddy y yo éramos primos antes de que explote el alud de preguntas y respuestas entre nosotros cuatro, mientras jugábamos en el jardín. Discusiones importantes, por supuesto: Porqué el cabello turquesa, si los comics eran mejor que los libros, si me gustaba cantar, animales preferidos.

No me faltaban amigos en la escuela, pero me fascinaron estos niños que eran tan no-muggles como yo, aunque viviese casi sin contacto con la sociedad Mágica. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero estaba conociendo a quienes iban a ser de las personas más importantes en mi vida, quienes iban a liberarme de mi misma años más adelante.

Ignoraba también la razón del viaje de mis padres, el peligro del que me estaban ocultando brevemente en la casa de alguien con quien tenían poca relación.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que me quede con Teddy y su abuela. Ellos tres se terminaron convirtiendo en mis primeros Gran amigos. Eran simplemente geniales, con Teddy compartíamos varias pasiones: como leer y pintar. Victoire tardó un tiempo en ablandarse conmigo, pero en ella encontré una amiga con las mismas ansias de aprender y saber que yo.

Y Dominique. Dominique siempre fue especial para mí.

De mi misma edad, ella echa de clores claros y serenos, yo con pelo azabache y ojos grises, ella fuego impulsivo y yo acciones inseguras. Éramos un equipo, Teddy y Victoire, Rory y Dominique. Nos complementábamos bien, yo hacía las preguntas y ella nos ponía en movimiento para encontrar la respuesta. Siempre curiosa, siempre activa, siempre me aceptó, aunque mi padre haya sido un Mortífago, aunque nuestras familias se llevaran mal, aunque yo…

… eso ya no importa ahora, querido lector. A veces las cosas cambian, pero las memorias siguen teniendo peso.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Nuevas cicatrices

**Bueno, de ahora en más las cosas van a ir más rápido. **

**Disfruten, y como es obvio: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

_II - Nuevas cicatrices_

"Mierda" Exclamó Aurora Malfoy, mientras corría por la calle londinense, intentando incrementar la distancia con sus atacantes. El golpeteo de sus botas contra los adoquines y la respiración desesperada de los hombres eran los únicos sonidos que captaba la joven.

Hace solo una hora la muchacha de cabello oscuro salía del cine. Hace tan solo media se despidió de sus mejores amigos de la primaria. Hace un cuarto de hora casi muere.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Aurora Malfoy que iba a ser testigo de la reunión de una secta subversiva, ella hubiese recomendado acercarse al Sanatorio Mágico más cercano.

"Mierda mierda _mierda" _Canto al aumentar la velocidad, sintiendo el ardor en los músculos, el corte del aire fresco con cada inhalación, el nuevo corte en su mano izquierda sangrando con cada latido dentro de su puño cerrado.

Ella no suele hacer actos impulsivos, no _solía_ por lo menos. Este tipo de acciones en general son llevadas a cabo por Dom, o Teddy, y después analizadas entre risas y comentarios sobre irresponsabilidad. _Irresponsable_, fue irresponsable lo que la metió en esta situación. Últimamente Rory estaba haciendo muchas decisiones de esta gama: salir de fiesta hasta demasiado tarde, dejar tareas incompletas por falta de interés, ciertos experimentos con el corazón del chico muggle del piso de abajo. Pero ninguna fue tan irresponsable como meterse en la guarida de una secta anti gobierno con el objetivo de recolectar información.

"Que _estúpida_" Pensó la joven al doblar abruptamente a la derecha. Piccadilly Circus estaba a solo tres calles, solo tenía que llegar ahí y podría mezclarse entre la gente y perder a los idiotas que la seguían.

Miró sobre su hombro y vio a los hombres cada vez más lejos, segura de haberlos perdido se internó en la multitud que descendía al subterráneo, el horrible sonido del tren un reconfortante ronroneo para la adolescente que logró meterse justo cuando se cerraban las puertas.

Doblada al medio por la falta de aire, la joven inspecciono el vagón mientras recuperaba el aliento. Solo había unas personas, un grupo de chicos de su edad, una familia y una anciana que la miraba con evidente superioridad. Rory se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó, examinando la herida en la palma de su mano; un corte en diagonal, desde el dedo índice hasta la muñeca, todavía sangrando, las gotas oscuras cayendo en su camisa blanca, perdiéndose en el tono de sus jeans.

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" Se preguntó mientras la adrenalina ya se diluía en su sangre, su corazón se tranquilizaba. Una calma extraña cubría su cuerpo, su mente parecía nublada, como si todo estuviese bajo agua.

Se sintió mareada. Ida, el mundo estaba en silencio. Como era posible, pensó la joven, hacer un juramento mágico en contra a su voluntad, hasta donde tenía entendido existían los juramentos inquebrantables en donde las dos partes expresaban su consentimiento como parte del acto, no existe manera de obligar a alguien a hacer un contrato mágico. Pero mientras su mente procesaba esto había un parte que recordaba el sentimiento que acompañó al hechizo, la magia embebiendo su sangre mientras se mezclaba con la del hombre.

No podía despegar los ojos de las gotas de sangre que seguían cayendo sobre su pantalón, el movimiento del líquido desde la herida hasta su muslo, hipnotizante.

Una gota, dos gotas. En un acto de impulsividad siguió a dos hombres buscados por el Ministerio hasta un bar.

Tres gotas. Para poder dar la dirección del local a las autoridades.

Es posible que no pueda sacar la manche de sangre de sus jeans. Cuatro gotas, cinco gotas. La descubrieron.

Seis, le cortaron la mano y mezclaron su sangre con la de un hombre, haciéndole jurar que nunca hablaría de lo que vio o escuchó.

Siete, ocho, nueve gotas. La familia de cuatro está sentada en la fila de enfrente, la madre la mira con preocupación, su boca se mueve pero no sale sonido. Rory se para, esta es su estación.

Diez. Victorie, ella seguramente tiene algo para detener la hemorragia.

El bullicio del andén quebró la capa de humo que cubría su mente, las cosas empiezan a volver a su velocidad natural, el ruido de los autos y la gente hablando la ponen en movimiento. Caminó rápidamente hasta su edificio, hasta su departamento y enfiló directamente hacia la chimenea y gritó desde las llamas "Shell Cottage".


End file.
